A Thousand Years
by EternallyJaded
Summary: "I feel your heart stutter like the beat of a butterfly's wing. This is new and scary. Not for you. For you, nothing is scary. Sometimes you're too brave. Only now you want to retreat, but you can't because I'm in your way. Again." A collection of drabbles, song fics and poetry spanning all genres and pairings.


_One of my personal favourite 'universes' features Spain and Fem!Romano so this drabble focuses on their life together with their son, Amo. (It means 'I love' in Spanish which doesn't directly translate well but I liked it as a name.) This takes it's inspiration from 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift but it's not a full-blown song fic. Just a bit of Halloween fluff for October ^-^ Enjoy!_

_~EternallyJaded_

* * *

**The Best Day**

Flashes of scarlet and amber twirled through the champagne October air, gliding with the cool breeze through the great shedding trees. It was barely afternoon but the sun was already beginning to set, casting it's soft golden rays across the grass as it sank towards the horizon. The leaves dipped up and down, moving in and out of the reach of the little boy who ran to keep up with them. He toddled forward as fast as his short legs would carry him but his tiny hand closed yet again around the empty space where a particularly beautiful leaf had been only a moment before. A small pout settled on his features as he watched it spin way above his head for a moment until it suddenly whipped backwards out of sight.

Trying very hard to stop the frustrated tears which had begun to prick his eyes he turned around to the sound of a familiar laugh. He looked up to see his parents walking behind him; his mama's hands were stuffed snugly into the pockets of her coat, her hair glowing auburn in the autumn light and just a little in front of her his papa stood laughing happily with the beautiful leaf clutched victoriously in his hand. Amo's tears were forgotten as he charged towards the older man and wrapped himself around his knees, bouncing excitedly for the leaf.

"Leaf! Leaf!" He cried, jumping in vain at his father's hand which was still far too high for his outstretched hand to grab. He let out another laugh and ruffled the boy's soft hair affectionately but made no effort to hand back the leaf.

"But mi niño, why do you want this one so bad? There are plenty of other leaves to catch." He smiled as he examined it, his white teeth contrasting almost sharply with his tanned skin. The boy imagined he was a ruthless pirate, admiring the way his treasure caught the light as if it were made of pure gold. It really was very pretty, and he knew someone who would love it even more than he did... The thought made him jump even more animatedly, bumping against the man's leg as if he could knock the leaf from his hand. He only laughed and cuddled Amo into his legs, his face smushed into the denim and his senses muffled by the comforting scent.

"Toni, let him have the stupid leaf." His mama sighed but her annoyance was a thin veil for the contentment in her bright amber eyes. The pirate released him and threw his non-leaf arm around her, grinning like he was kidnapping a princess. Immediately Amo began to pound his tiny fists against the giant legs to defend her but the man reached over to kiss her and pulled her as close as the round bump under her coat would let him. Amo narrowed his eyes but his mama smiled reluctantly and ducked her head to hide the ruby blush that had seeped into her cheeks. He folded his arms crossly and let out a small huff drawing the attention of his father once again.

"Oh yeah, _this_ leaf," He smiled once again as he bent down level with the boy, twirling it delicately between his fingertips, "It's beautiful, no?" Amo nodded grumpily, his frown still in place as he looked moodily into his fathers sparkly green eyes. "Then I guess I should give it to a beautiful little boy then, huh?" Suddenly his bad mood was forgotten and he grinned gleefully, his eyes lighting up and little dimples appearing at each side of his mouth. His papa held the leaf out to him by the stem and he took it with determined care and concentration.

"Me?" He asked warily, clutching it with both hands as if it would fly away again.

"Of course you, bambino, who else?" He grinned back as he stood up giving his hair another pat as he did so. Amo stared down at the little leaf in wonder for a minute before he very carefully slipped it into his pocket.

"It's getting late, baby," His mama started gently, holding out her hand, "Time to go home, okay?" He nodded and stumbled forward to take it, allowing his papa to walk along side him and take the other one. They lifted his arms and swung him between them, moving in huge leaps all the way back to their little stone house. He threw back his head and giggled with happiness until, breathless and giddy, he found himself curled up in front of the fire between the princess and the pirate with his leaf flickering golden in his warm, sleepy hand.


End file.
